Starbase Republic: The New Stories
by SBR Guru
Summary: Reimagined and rewritten for your reading pleasure. Read, and please review. Commentary is most certainly appreciated.
1. Introduction

Starbase Republic focuses on the characters inhabiting the joint Federation-Romulan station and their relationships in the year 2380. The main characters inhabiting Starbase Republic are;

Captain Jason M. Craz, Commanding Officer, Human  
An officer in his early forties, Jason is a veteran of the Dominion War and a tough cookie. He slowly is transitioning from being a soldier to an explorer, having led several anti-pirating expeditions and considering that the end of his combat career. Over all, he comes off as a friendly, warm fellow who takes in his crew as children or close friends, but has some definite rough patches.

Commander T'Lessa, XO/Chief Science Officer, Vulcan  
The first officer of Starbase Republic is a relatively young Vulcan woman, aging in her late sixties. Her appearance of a cold, logical Vulcan perfectly meets her insides. She serves as a counter to Craz's sometimes impulsive command style, believing there to be a rational explanation and solution for everything.

Rhiana t'Valdran, Romulan Liaison Officer/Strategic Operations Officer, Romulan  
The Civilian liaison between the Romulan _Tal Shiar_ and the crew of Starbase Republic. She serves as a commander for all Romulan troops in the area, wielding her power as a member of the Imperial Royal Family, which currently holds the throne of the Empire. Her Federation Standard carries a bit of a _ch'Revellion_ accent (somewhat resembling an Earth Russian). She has a loose friendship with some of the crew, and a romantic relationship with Captain Craz.

Lieutenant Olis Neemar, Chief of Station Security/Tactical Officer, Trill  
Olis Neemar is the fourteenth host to the Neemar symbiont, a long-living worm of four centuries. Olis comes from a police background, called into Starfleet when Trill joined the Federation and has settled into the position of the head of constabulary on Starbase Republic. On duty, she works casually with a friendly sense to anyone she meets, even suspects. Off the job, she lives decadently, drinking and following her impulses of romantic conquest. She is an incredibly flamboyant individual, enjoying life to the fullest.

Lieutenant Leya Shaw, Chief of Station Operations, Bajoran  
Leya Shaw is the head of engineering on the station, and considered to be one of the most ingenuitive in Starfleet. She is a Bajoran of more secular beliefs, not worshiping the Prophets but still respecting them. She does not wear an earring, having destroyed hers some time ago in an argument. A small rift stands between Leya and Captain Craz, stemming from that same argument. She is currently married to Patrick Shaw. 

Counselor Laurina Morganth, Station Counselor, Betazoid  
The reserved persona of Laurina Morganth, station counselor, is one that many of the crew find to be a comforting ear and a friend who many come to with problems. She uses her telepathy with high morals, never intentionally looking into others' thoughts without their direct permission. Her professional air and cool with is one that playfully clashes with Olis Neemar's, the counselor being the teasing center of affections of the Trill.

Major Patrick Shaw, Head of Marines, human  
Patrick Shaw is a member of Starbase Republic's crew as a matter of chance. He was born in 2004, and a temporal dislocate. Originally, he was a pilot in the United States Marine Corps, and due to an accidental intervention by Republic's crew, brought Shaw back with them to the twenty-fourth century. He currently serves as the head of SBR's Marines.

Lieutenant Jodi Wilson, Chief Pilot, Cerva (human in disguise)  
Jodi is the head of the SBR piloting staff, assigned from the _T'Kemeril_ before. She comes off as a quiet, serious person, but in reality has a secret. She is a sleeper agent, planted in SBR's crew by the Cerva, a race of pirates. She has already committed sabotage, and used her position on the station to cover it up. She secretly despises having to live on Republic, with only one solace among the crew, Shoy Craz.

Cadet Shoy Craz, Science/Engineering Cadet, Human/Andorian  
At first glances, Shoy Craz is a short, unimposing Andorian who appears to spend five minutes less than he should getting prepared in the morning. He is quiet, unsocial, and usually nervous and awkward in social situations. He approaches life with a naive curiosity, often times giving him one of the more positive outlooks on the station's crew. He is currently filling his junior and senior years in the field, serving under T'Lessa and Leya in his studies. Nephew to the Captain, he finds himself at the center of Craz's fatherly attentions, often trying to help Shoy understand the darker realities of life. Against regulations, he is having a secret romantic affair with Jodi Wilson, a commissioned officer.

Kimberly Patterson, journalist(Federation News Service), Human(or as close a reporter can be)  
Patterson is a journalist attached to SBR, currently with a vendetta to find something wrong with Captain Craz, of whom she is sure is corrupt. She is known to pop up with her holocam crew at the most inconvenient of times, often provoking Jason to remark his continued regret of quitting alcohol.


	2. Never Gossip Before Coffee

"The eternal optimist," T'Lessa remarked. Vulcan sarcasm…

"He's got a crush on you, so what?" The Captain leaned on the handholds of the lift.

T'Lessa eyed him with a look that could have killed small furry woodland mammals. "He is annoying, petty, and an incapable scientist."

Jason returned with mimicry of her "popped up eyebrow". "I was talkin' about that kid th'Voren. Who the jumpin' Jehovah are you talkin' about?"

Before T'Lessa could answer, the lift doors slid open to reveal Ops. "Captain, Commander, good morning." The only person who could be that cheerful this early: Olis.

"Commander Aphrodite on deck," Came Jason's dry whisper.


	3. Spotted Patients Are Worst

"Balloon."

"Pop." Olis opened her eyes and sighed. "Lauri, must we do this?"

"Yes," Came Doctor Morganth's reply. "Time."

"Rainbow." Laurina blinked, unable to catch the correlation. Olis explained. "It's a Terran thing. When you spend as much time around them as Neemar has, they tend to rub off on you." The Betazoid rolled her eyes as Olis chuckled at her double entendre.

"Just…let's get through this, Olis. With as little goofing around as possible." Shaking her head, Lauri read off the next item on her list. "Grape."

"Date?"

By the Gods, would this woman never relent? "Dream on, Olis..."


	4. Jodi's Two Lives

(Author's Note: Jola is a rank, not a name. Equivalent of a Cardassian Gul in Cerva military in the way it varies between a Captain and Admiral.)

Reluctantly, Jodi left Shoy's side. It had been a heated night, and Shoy always slept in an almost meditative form of state. Nothing short of the scent of caffeine would wake the blueberry of a man. _Listen to yourself, Jodi,_ she told herself, shaking her head. _Talking like a human now._ She searched through her drawers, retrieving a small inconspicuous half-sphere no more than ten centimeters in diameter. Jodi tapped it on the center. Come on, you old cat, answer. She tapped it again, then a third time. She put on the undershirt of her uniform as an image of a woman appeared, aged and sharp.

"Officer Larese," the figure said. "What new information do you have?"

"Jola," Jodi replied formally, a cold quality in her voice as she spoke. "I've been able to figure out where the next shipment is headed. The Ferengi will be moving several kilotons of trilithium resin, ready to convert into toxins as soon as they're retrieved."

The figure grinned. That warrior's face tripped wires off all over Jodi's subconscious. She refused to let it show, however. A Cerva never conducted herself in that sort of manner. "Very good, Officer Larese. Next time you contact me, please make sure that sniveling blue inferior is not in your bed." The image dissipated. Jodi changed into a night gown, returning to her bed a minute later. Her lover's sleeping form was still there. Despite the Jola's attitude, she did not share those feelings. Her heart skipped out of tune whenever she saw Shoy.


	5. When Darkness Reigns

In his dreams, the only thing Shoyralitasei Craz possessed of his own was his sanity. And sometimes, even that sanity was uncertain. He never dreamed of coherent images, those were never granted to him. Instead, all that was granted to him were sounds, emotions, feelings of unease and fear. The voices were always familiar. His uncle, Captain Craz; his teachers, Commander T'Lessa, Lieutenant Shaw; his lover, Jodi. But those dreams were interrupted by others, ones of fire and destruction. They never made sense, but still haunted him. His only release was the blare of his alarm in his ears, unforgiving.


	6. Yet Another Thing

"Sorry, sir. I mean, Chief! I'm really, really sorry." Yet another time. The klutz named Shoy Craz had done it again.

"It's no problem, Shoy," Leya insisted. She rubbed absently at where her earring had once been. "We all screw up from time to time. Impulse engines aren't your thing, I guess."

Yet another thing that wasn't his thing. "So, what does that leave me with?" He asked in his timid voice.

Leya smiled. "Let's see how good you are with sensors. At least you can't blow up anything there." Shoy wasn't born an engineer, that was for sure.


	7. Changing Times

"_Ta made_!" 

The manner of the phrase, though alien, sent T'Lessa rushing into the cockpit of the _Gold_. "Cadet, status!" she ordered.

Shoy's head turned to face the Vulcan. "I'm sorry."

----

"It's the last straw, Captain." Leya said with a tone that could not be brushed aside. She, Jason, and T'Lessa were discussing Shoy's latest blunder. "I would be negligent if I let that kid on an engineering crew of mine ever again."

Jason's internal groan, if vocalized, would have sounded as if he was wounded-and inhuman. Shoy's engineering 'lessons' had caused four accidents. "I can't send the Kid to pack his stuff for home. What do you two suggest?" 

T'Lessa folded her hands together. Her passive face betrayed exactly how many feelings she had over the matter: as usual, a calm, informed one. "It may be that Cadet Craz's future does not rest in engineering. I have been studying his professors' reports from the Academy. He shows aptitude in the sciences, particularly linguistics and alien cultures."

Jason's face turned to the exact opposite of T'Lessa's, a wide beam of grinning teeth. "Talk to Shoy then, you two. Find out if he'll give it a go. Dismissed." 

The next day, Cadet Shoy Craz tapped his cane into Ops, his feet pursuing close behind. He headed down to the situation table, and proudly stood at attention. "Cadet Craz, reporting for duty." he said with a discernible level of pride.

Olis, who was on command at the time, chuckled. "Looks like Little Boy Blue's got a collar to match. Go get 'em, Kid."


	8. Babies and Baptisms

Babies and Baptisms

---  
Pat and Leya glanced at each others' attire. "Oh boy…"

"I thought-" Leya started.

"So did I," Pat replied. "Look, I just can't call Father Robertson and ask if I was there last week. I'll take odds, you take evens. The loser gets Jiasha, the other gets to be religious." Leya nodded, and they both hit fists thrice against their palms. The result made Pat wince.

"You take The Teething Terror today." Leya said, her face alight with a grin. "I'm going to temple." She walked out, leaving Pat to Jiasha, who had decided to start her wailing once again.


	9. Falling in LoveQuite a Foolhardy Thing

Shoy treaded with light steps through the section of the station reserved for officer's quarters. It wasn't exactly like he wasn't supposed to be there, but in the back of his mind, he was to walk so no one would hear him. It wouldn't be a problem if he was caught, but it still was something he was wary of. Too much attention might lead people to wonder if his relationship with Jodi was as platonic as he claimed.

His antennae twitched, and alarms went up. Somebody was approaching him. Doctor Niana, he guessed, by the quick pattern of graceful boot steps hitting the deck. "Hello, Shoy," the cadet heard her voice from behind him. "Off to see someone?"

Shoy turned his head to look at her, stopping. He immediately adjusted his grip on his cane, moving it from a searching sense to holding it out of any obstructing view. "Yes," Shoy replied as he held up a padd. "Jodi-I mean, Lieutenant Wilson, and I were going to go over the new star charts the _Curie_ mapped out."

Zasora let out a small chuckle as she put her hand on Shoy's shoulder. The two walked on, moving down the corridor at a much more leisurely pace. "Listen, Shoy, you should know. I know that you're not talking about stellar cartography with Jodi. But don't worry, your secret's safe with me."

Zasora's voice made Shoy relax a bit when she promised him that. "Thanks, Zasora. That means ... well, thanks."

The Orion doctor seemed to shake her head, and she just patted him on the shoulder. "Just remember to use protection and all that. You never-" Shoy cut her off right there.

"Oh, no, Doctor! I haven't done," He trailed off. "No, no … Not at all!"

"Well," Zasora started. "When it comes time for that to happen, go get her, Kid. Jodi deserves a guy like you." She walked away, leaving him at Jodi's door.

And after twitching his antennae to sense if anyone else was near, he pressed the door chime to Jodi's apartments.

If Jodi liked any one thing about her relationship with Shoy (Besides the fact that he was the most sincere person she had ever met), it was that the man was blind. She never felt any pressure to dress up for him, and it was nicer than what she went through back home. Cerva culture was all about attracting a male and snatching him up for your own, something Jodi had never found time for with her intelligence work. But her façade as a simple Starfleet officer let her try other avenues of courtship, an intriguing prospect she would admit to enjoying. So when she dressed in a sweater and jeans for dinner, it didn't bother her.

Jodi hurried to the door of her quarters as soon as she had the familiar chirp of the chime. She had just finished setting the table for dinner, so she felt well-prepared. After brushing a strand of hair from her eyes, she opened the door. And was reminded that blue was her favorite color. "Hey, Shoy! Come on in."

The cadet was led in by the shoulder, and Jodi sat him down on the couch. Shoy folded his cane in two, and set it aside. "Hey," He said in his ever gentle voice. "Happy to see me, I take it?"

Jodi gave him a playful jab. "I'm always happy to see you, you dope." The two talked for what seemed like ages. They discussed their work day, talked about the latest happenings on the station, whatever came to their mind. They always did this, talk until one of them fell asleep on the couch, usually Shoy.

But tonight, it was different. The two had huddled close together, Shoy lying in Jodi's arms. Jodi and he had been silent for some time now, and that silence was broken by the sound of her kissing his forehead. "Jodi…" Shoy started, his voice nervous. "I…"

"Shh." Jodi put a finger to his lips. "Just let it happen, Shoy. I want to give this to you." She unzipped his uniform jacket, and then spread it open with her hands.

Shoy leaned up and kissed her. But it was different from their usual kiss. This one had a love behind it that Jodi had never felt before from him. "Come on, Shoy. The couch is no place for this." She helped him up, and they moved off to the bedroom, speaking no more.

Shoy had fallen asleep afterwards, after making love, and a bit of the two contemplating what it meant for them. They had discussed it, where this left them. Jodi had guessed right. Shoy had never been with anyone before tonight. They had considered it not having an effect on their relationship, a one time thing, but both realized that was impossible. Too much had changed between them. Jodi also let herself face the facts; it was _good_. He may have been inexperienced, but there was a tenderness to him that just drew her even closer to him.

As she combed her hand through the forest of dreadlocks on his head, she let out a content sigh. Jodi yearned to be able to love him, to share these feelings that she knew he had for her. But she couldn't tell him, not yet. She still had jobs to do, and she wasn't sure that she could…trust him. Jodi may have been able to love him, but she couldn't trust him with her secrets.

At that moment, she felt a slight ring in her head, and she knew exactly what it meant. The Jola was calling. Jodi went to her dresser and opened the middle drawer. She searched through the mess of clothes in it before pulling out a small semi-sphere. She pressed a button on the flat bottom of it, and the image of a woman's face, harsh and old, appeared. "Officer Larese," she said.

"Jola," Jodi said, bowing her head to the figure and setting the communications device on her nightstand.

From what Jodi could tell, the figure was on at least her third cup of coffee; a product of staying up too long waiting on reports that Jodi had been supposed to give. "Where have you been the past three hours?" Jodi then explained to her what had transpired. "Captain Craz's nephew, you say? We could work this to our advantage … Very well, Officer, continue with the relationship. This alien could be of advantage to us later on. And, Officer," The Jola trailed off, a dangerous tone to her voice.

Jodi nodded, and replied. "You need not remind me of the penalty for failure, _Mother_. My life is service."

The next morning, Shoy woke up to Jodi's alarm clock. The two of them sat up in the bed, each of them looking at the other. After a long awkward silence, Shoy declared. "I think … I think I love you, Jodi."

All that Jodi could do was lean over and kiss him. "I know," She said in a tender voice. The two of them showered up, got ready for work, had a small breakfast with each other, and left for their duties.

While Shoy was working in sickbay that morning, he and Zasora had made mild small talk. Eventually, the subject of the previous night had come up. "So, what'd you do last night?" Shoy asked in a purely conversational tone.

Zasora smiled. "I was reading _The New Florida Journal of Medicine_. But," She had that voice that just screamed she knew something. "What did _you_ do last night?"

Before Shoy could even think of a response, his cheeks had flushed into a deep midnight blue. "Well, you know, me and Jodi just…we just talked."

This got Zasora's eyes rolling. "Oh, please, I know that stutter, Shoy. Out with it."

Shoy took a deep breath, and after checking to see no one else was there, he announced. "Jodi and I slept together last night. It just…happened. And, I, Zasora, I love her."

_Oh boy, _Zasora thought to herself. "Shoy, I think you're incredibly lucky that I'm not going to tell anyone. Goddess knows I'm too caring towards everyone on this station, you in particular." She crossed her arms. "Be careful not to get caught okay? Jodi's lucky to have you, and you two don't deserve to get separated because of some regulation."

"Thanks. And I promise, I won't." Shoy smiled. He couldn't help but smile, really. He was in love.


	10. Rock and Roll Music

Rock and Roll Music

---

"You're joking, right?" Rhiana asked with a wary glance.

Jason smiled. "What, don't tell me they don't teach you dancing on ch'Revellion?"

"They did, but I have seen Terrans 'dance'. It's _f'vanna'lo_ with clothes."

"The reason you think that," Jason kissed her cheek gently to emphasize. "Is that you've never heard good Earth music. I'll take you down to the Dragon's Head tonight, show you some real music."

Rhiana let out a light chuckle. "Fine," She relented, but a glint of dastardly proportions appeared in her eyes. "But you have to try a _Rihannsu_ dish for dinner."


	11. The Bond of Comrades

"The Bond of Comradeship" (Author's note: This is a flashack sequence)  
--- 

Stardate 51893.7(Late 2374)  
New Shikhair, a trench on the front lines of the Dominion War

"Help!" Olis yelped out. "Oh, Fire and Ice!" A mortar round drowned her voice, and she cried out again.

Her CO stood over her prone body. His hands made as if to roll her over, but retreated at the sight of her bloodied hip. "Hey, Lieutenant," He said. "Tell me where you're hurt, talk to me."

Olis held her dirt-caked hands over her abdomen. "My pouch, sir, I can't feel my symbiont."

"Mm-hmm," The Captain called for a medic over the comm. "Keep awake, Lieutenant..."

Olis swallowed down the bile in her throat. "Neemar, sir, Olis Neemar."

"Just...hang in there, Olis." His voice felt calming to the younger officer, fatherly. "I'm Jason, Jason Craz. Don't worry, help's on the way. Kai's our best surgeon."

Even in that grey, cloudy moment, Olis felt the faintest sense of security from this man. She smiled, and spoke faintly, "Hey, what's a girl got to do to get some painkillers?" Both chuckled nervously. Both hoped the surgeon would arrive.


End file.
